The instant invention relates to a spinning machine with a device for servicing spinning and winding stations, which is capable of travelling alongside the spinning machine and contains control and drive elements in a housing which is closed by a cover and is equipped with an anti-collision device, acting in a direction opposite to the direction of travel of the device.
Spinning machines with devices of the above-mentioned type are known and are used often.
These devices, hereinafter also called servicing units, have parallel surfaces which serve as impact safeties. The anti-collision device has the task to stop the device's travel immediately when contact is made with an obstacle on the travel path of the device. To detect obstacles on the floor, the anti-collision device is mounted near the bottom of the housing. A small impact surface is provided for inspection tasks inside the housing, since it facilitates access to the control and drive elements. However, this entails the risk that operating personnel which might lean forward in the direction of the spinning machine, for example, may be caught by the device near the shoulder and head, without the activation of the anti-collision device taking place.
Large impact surfaces, which are also known, render access for inspection tasks more difficult. If the anti-collision device is disassembled for inspection, no safety is available, and the danger of injury to personnel is increased.
Known servicing units have been provided with covers which are screwed to the housing by a great number of sheet-metal parts. This means greater efforts and expense when the covers must be removed for inspection tasks and must then be screwed back on. For this reason no cover is provided in the area which must be accessible most frequently, so that the danger of injury to operating personnel and soiling of the control and drive elements is increased.